


A Walk

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Game, Second Person, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: request: "could i ask for a fluffy scenario of leon (fire emblem echoes) with his blind s.o?"
Relationships: Leon/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on august 22nd 2018

Leon’s first reaction, upon realizing his injury would prevent him from returning to the battle field, was a disappointment he couldn’t hide. Starting life as a merchant improved his feeling towards his new path, when he realized that a calm, civilian life could, also, be a satisfying way to live.

The final thing, though- the thing that fully and wholly made him appreciate his current way of life- was you.

Though you’re first meeting was one of passing, you looking to sell an item you’d acquired, but had no use for, and him a merchant of- at the time- a year. The second meeting, however, was a purposeful one on his part. And, every meeting since, has been the same. Until there was no denying his affection’s existence, nor your return of it.

Leon could say he was saved by two people, in his life, and while you were the second, you were equally- if not more- important. Because you presence made him appreciate the life he’d be leading- one no longer that of a soldier- far more than anyone else could.

And, well, Leon had never been one to stifle or otherwise hide his affection.

“Well, if isn’t the lovely, ___.” Leon greets, and though you can’t see him, you can hear his elbow hitting the counter, so you assume he’s leaning against the counter separating you.

“You don’t have to greet me like that every time.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Fine, fine, it’s getting late, yes?”

“Nearly dark,” Leon replies, tapping the counter.

You hum in reply, nodding though you can’t confirm this fact yourself. “When you’re done here, I was hoping to accompany you on your trip home.”

Leon laughs, softly, and you hear him shifting back. “When? I hardly need to keep the shop open any longer, we can go now.”

Within a few seconds, his hand finds yours, only to direct it to the place bellow his elbow, on his arm. Then the two of you are out of the shop, and down the walkways of the city market, Leon walking at your side, a leisurely pace being kept.

“How’s the merchant life treating you, then?”

“Lovely, really.” You can feel Leon shrug. “Though not nearly as well as this moment is.”

You laugh at that, taking a small step closer to him, as you walk on. “Right, right.”

Though Leon’s first reaction, upon realizing he’d no longer be able to return to the battle field, was disappointment, being a merchant wasn’t so bad, if meeting you was what it resulted of it.


End file.
